The present invention relates generally to a refastenable absorbent garment, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for assembling a refastenable absorbent garment having a fastener that refastenably engages a landing member.
Absorbent garments can be configured in many different forms. For example, absorbent garments can be configured as a pant-type, pull-on garment, or as a diaper-type product that is drawn up between the legs and fastened about the waist with various fastening systems. Pant-type, pull-on garments are often provided with various elastic elements that can conform to the body of the user and provide a comfortable, snug fit. Such garments, however, often do not have a refastenable mechanism that allows the garment to be easily removed after use or to be adjusted during use.
On the other hand, diaper-type products, which can be configured with fastening systems that allow the user to detach and reattach various fasteners so as to provide a refastenable absorbent garment, often are not configured with various elastic elements, for example around the waist, and may not conform well to the body of the user and/or may provide a bulky appearance beneath the user""s garments. Moreover, such garments are typically produced as an xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d product, which is open at the sides and which cannot be pulled on like a pant-type garment. Some users prefer a pull-on type garment, since the garment is applied to the user like conventional underwear. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved absorbent garment, and in particular a pant-type garment, that is refastenable and provides a snug fit with a non-bulky appearance.
In addition, manufacturing facilities are often configured to fabricate one particular type of product. As such, these facilities may not provide the flexibility to transition between fabricating a pull-on type garment and fabricating a refastenable, pull-on type garment using a single manufacturing line or asset. Therefore the need also remains for improved methods and assemblies for manufacturing refastenable absorbent garments.
Briefly stated, in one aspect, the invention is directed to a method for assembling a refastenable absorbent garment. The method comprises moving a landing material in a machine direction, wherein the landing material has opposite lateral side edges, moving a fastener material in a machine direction, wherein the fastener material comprises a refastenable portion and a base portion, and removeably attaching the refastenable portion of the fastener material to at least one of the side edges of the landing material. The method preferably further includes successively cutting the landing material with the fastener material removeably attached thereto along a cross direction and thereby forming a plurality of landing members with a fastener member removeably attached thereto and successively rotating each of the plurality of landing members with the fastener member removeably attached thereto. In one preferred embodiment, the landing member with the fastener member removeably attached thereto is rotated approximately 90 degrees. The method preferably further includes moving a base web in a machine direction, successively attaching each of the landing members to the base web and attaching the base portion of the fastener member to the base web.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the method further comprises moving a pair of strips of fastener material in a machine direction and attaching the strips to the opposite lateral side edges of the landing material. In another preferred embodiment, the method further comprises applying an adhesive to the base web, and placing elastic strands on the base web along the machine direction.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the method further comprises cutting the base web along a cross direction and attaching the landing member and fastener member to the base web on opposite sides of the cross direction cut. In one preferred embodiment, the cross direction cut is formed as a perforation.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for fabricating a refastenable absorbent garment includes a web perforator adapted to perforate the base web in a cross direction and a construction drum positioned downstream of the web perforator and adapted to receive the base web. The apparatus also preferably includes a landing material cutter adapted to cut the landing material and fastener material in the cross direction, and a landing member rotator positioned adjacent the construction drum. The landing member rotator is adapted to separate successive pieces of the landing material with the fastener material attached thereto at the cross direction landing material perforation, rotate the pieces of landing material with the fastener member attached thereto and apply the landing member and fastener member to the base web on the construction drum.
The present invention provides significant advantages over other absorbent garments and methods and apparatus for the manufacture thereof. For example, in one embodiment of a pant-type garment, the user can pull the garment on or off like underwear. However, by making the absorbent garment refastenable, it can be applied without needing to pull the garment on or off like a pant-like garment, if desired. For example, the garment can be pulled on like a pant-type garment, and removed like a diaper-type product by disengaging the fastener members and breaking the lines of weakness. Alternatively, the garment can be pulled on and off like a pant-like garment, and can thereafter be converted to a refastenable garment, if desired. For example, the garment can be made bigger or smaller simply by adjusting the positioning of the fasteners. Moreover, in one particular application, wherein the garment is used by adults, for example with occasional incontinence problems, the garment can be pulled up or down by the user, or the fastening system may be disengaged and engaged repeatedly by the user while the garment remains unsoiled over an extended period of time.
In one preferred embodiment, the absorbent garment includes elastic elements extending along the waist region. The elastic elements provide a snug, comfortable fit that does not create a bulky appearance beneath the user""s outer garments. The combination of the refastenable fasteners with the elastic elements further enhances the fit and appearance of the garment.
At the same time, the separate assembly of a refastenable subassembly, comprising a landing member and at least one fastener removeably secured thereto, allows the manufacturer to switch easily between making a non-refastenable, pant-type product and a refastenable, pant-type product. In particular, the process of rotating the refastenable subassembly and attaching it to the base web can be omitted if desired.
In addition, the fabrication of the refastenable subassembly is greatly simplified by removeably attaching the refastenable portion of the fastener material to the landing material, preferably without any other bonds or fasteners disposed therebetween. In this way, the refastening mechanism, and in particular the interface between the refastenable portion and the landing material, which provides flexibility to the user when wearing the absorbent garment, also provides a simple and efficient way to maintain the position and relationship between the fastener member and the landing member during the manufacturing process. As such, the cost of the system and its operation can be minimized.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.